


The Cocktail Party

by Taika



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Reigns meets Aidan Turner again at the Armageddon Auckland Cocktail Party and he invites her back to his hotel room to hang out. They had met before at Wellington Armageddon and Aidan can't stop thinking about Amber...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cocktail Party

The Cocktail Party  
I entered the Pullman Hotel excited about meeting my favorite actor Aidan Turner again and getting to spend a decent amount of time with him this time and have a decent conversation with him. I had met him in Wellington 4 months earlier when I had gotten a photo with him and Dean O’Gorman at Wellington Armageddon. I hadn’t been able to say much to him when getting the photo taken or when I got them both to sign it. Although they had been at the cocktail party in Wellington I hadn’t attended as I’d not realized they would be going to it. After I had met Aidan I had kicked myself for not going to the cocktail party as I had fallen really hard for him. As I headed to the corridor that went down to the room where the cocktail party was being held I saw Aidan appear ahead of me looking fantastic in a dark blue jacket and black skinny jeans. I debated whether to catch up with him or not as I was feeling a little shy about talking to him. Aidan solved the dilemma for me by stopping and turning then flashing me that smile that always made my insides melt.  
“Hey how’s it going? Its Amber right,” Aidan said to me when I drew level with him.  
“Yes that’s right. You remember?” I said.  
“Of course I remember. I would remember the name of a beautiful girl like you,” Aidan said.  
He was clearly flirting with me and I decided to flirt back.  
“Why thank you Mr. Turner. You look rather dashing tonight yourself,” I said,  
Aidan smiled again then laughed.

“You’re on your own tonight?” he asked.  
“Yes I am. No boyfriend I’m afraid,” I said.  
“No boyfriend? Are you for real? I’d have thought you’d have the guys all over you,” Aidan said.  
“Sadly no they aren’t. No one is interested in me,” I said.  
We had started walking again and I caught Aidan checking me out his eyes roving over my body. I was wearing a short black dress which I’d accessorized with some boots and jewelry and a little makeup. It clung to me in all the right places.  
“No one is interested in you? Wrong! I can tell you that there is someone interested in you,” Aidan said.  
He was flirting again and I laughed. I knew he couldn’t be serious as he was only likely to be in the country for a few days and would have to go back to the UK after Armageddon was over.  
“When do you go back to the UK?” I asked.  
“I go back on Tuesday sadly. Wish I could stay longer though,” Aidan said.  
“No you don’t you have Sarah to go back to,” I said.  
“Actually no I don’t. We called it quits a couple of months ago. We were apart quite a bit with our projects and it began to affect our relationship so we called it quits,” Aidan said.  
“Shoot I’m sorry. I had no idea. I wouldn’t have said anything if I’d known,” I said, feeling bad.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ve moved on and am over her,” Aidan said.

I nodded glad that I hadn’t upset him.  
“I really enjoyed Being Human,” I said.  
“Awesome. How many seasons of it did you watch?” Aidan asked me.  
“I only watched the first three seasons. I wasn’t interested in it after you left,” I said.  
“A lot of people have said that,” Aidan said.  
“It wouldn’t have been the same without you,” I said.  
“Fair enough,” Aidan said.  
“I also enjoyed Desperate Romantics, Hattie and Alarm,” I said.  
“You’ve seen all those? I wouldn’t have thought Alarm would have aired here as it was an Irish movie,” Aidan said.  
“Nah it didn’t. I downloaded it from the internet so I could see you in it,” Amber said.  
“That’s awesome. Thank you so much,” Aidan said.  
“You’re welcome,” I said.  
“So what do you do besides costuming?” Aidan asked.  
“I play badminton; do Scottish Country Dancing which is the ballroom dancing of Scotland and I go to the local Baptist church,” I said.

“I’ve played badminton. Are you any good at it?” Aidan asked me.  
“I’m alright at it,” I said.  
“Naw you’re being modest aren’t you. You’re really good at it right?” Aidan said.  
“I’m only B grade so I’m not one of the top players,” I said.  
“That’s better than C grade right?” Aidan said.  
“Yes it is,” I said.  
“When did you play?” I asked Aidan.  
“At school then at a club from time to time. I don’t have time for it now though which is a shame as I enjoyed it,” Aidan said.  
“I understand,” I said.  
“How long have you been doing the Scottish dancing? I did a little Irish dancing at school and also did some ballroom competitively,” Aidan said.  
“I started when I was 8 and I’m 29 now,” I said.  
“Whoa that’s a long time. You must be amazing at it,” Aidan said.  
“I do advanced classes at schools,” I said.  
We entered the room the party was being held in and heads turned as we entered. I could tell that people thought Aidan and I had come to the party together including some of my costuming friends who had come to the party. I could see them staring at me looking stunned and amazed.

“Amber! You rotten thing, can’t believe you didn’t tell us about this,” my friend Rachel said rushing up to Aidan and I.  
“Calm down Rachel we just walked in together that’s all. We aren’t together or anything like that,” I said.  
“Really?” Rachel asked.  
“Yes. I was walking in and Aidan appeared ahead of me .He stopped and turned and started talking to me. We walked the rest of the way in together. That’s all,” I said.  
“She’s right,” Aidan said.  
“Aidan this is Rachel. Rachel this is Aidan,” I said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Aidan said.  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as Rachel headed back to the rest of my friends.  
“Sorry about that. I guess she got the wrong idea,” I said.  
“It’s fine. No harm done,” Aidan said.  
“I guess I should go and join my friends too,” I said.  
“Would you like something to drink?” Aidan asked.  
“Nah its ok,” I said.  
“I want to. My shout,” Aidan said.  
“Oh alright then,” I said and told Aidan what I’d like.  
He went off to get the drinks and I joined my friends.  
“Man Amber I’m so sorry. I must have really embarrassed you,” Rachel said.  
“Its fine no harm has been done,” I said.

Aidan eventually joined us with the drinks and my friends gaped when he passed me mine. I introduced my friends and we all chatted for a bit and then Aidan decided to go join some of the other celebrities. I wanted to get some photos with some of the celebrities so I made my way around the room getting the photos I wanted. Then I returned to my friends and we continued to chat.  
“Amber have you noticed how Aidan keeps looking at you? He’s got it bad for you,” Rachel said.  
“Don’t be silly he can’t be interested in me he’s got to go back to the UK in a couple of days. There’s no way anything can happen,” I said.  
“I’m serious. He keeps looking over at you with this little smile on his face,” Rachel said.  
I snuck a glance in Aidan’s direction and sure enough he was looking at me a little smile on his face. I looked away again before our eyes met.  
“He was watching you going around the room. Couldn’t get his eyes off you,” Rachel said.  
I blushed and looked down sure that Aidan couldn’t possibly be interested in me.

“Go and talk to him some more,” Rachel urged me.  
“I think I might go outside and get some fresh air. I’m feeling hot all of a sudden,” I said.  
I headed out through the French doors that opened into a small courtyard. A few others were there talking and sipping their drinks. The cool air felt nice and I leant against the railings.  
“Mind if I join you?” Aidan’s voice came from behind me.  
“Nah go for it,” I said.  
“What are you doing after this?” Aidan asked me.  
“Going back to my mate’s place and probably crashing. It’s been a long day today,” I said, “I’ve been on my feet most of the day as I was costuming at Armageddon all day and I’ve been on my feet the whole time while I’ve been here,” I said.  
“I couldn’t interest you in coming back to my hotel room and hanging out with me for a bit could I?” Aidan asked.  
I stared at him and gasped my hands going over my mouth in shock. Was he serious?  
“Why on earth would you want to hang out with me? I’m no one special,” I said.  
“Don’t say that. You’re beautiful and a very nice girl,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Alright then. I’d love to hang out with you Mr. Turner,” I said.  
“Good that’s settled then,” Aidan said.

I glanced inside and saw my friends watching us and turned to Aidan.  
“My friends are watching us. I guess I better rejoin them,” I said.  
“I was hoping we could chat,” Aidan said.  
So we chatted about this and that. I found myself very comfortable with him and enjoying our conversation. We talked about the projects he’d been in, my costuming and my other hobbies. We were still talking when the party started to wind down.  
“I better go and say goodnight to my friends,” I said.  
“Meet me outside. I have a car coming to take me back to where I’m staying,” Aidan said.  
I nodded then headed back inside and over to my friends. We chatted as we headed outside then stood in a group and said goodnight to each other.  
“Are you being picked up Amber?” Rachel asked me.  
“Yeah I am,” I said.  
Rachel and the others headed off and after they’d gone Aidan came out of the hotel.  
“Ah there you are. The car should be along shortly,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” I said.  
“I’ve had a great time with you tonight Amber,” Aidan said.  
“And it’s not over yet,” I said.  
“That’s right,” Aidan said.

The car arrived about 10 minutes later and we got in it.  
“This is Amber and I’ve invited her back to the hotel,” Aidan said.  
The driver nodded and we got going. After a 10 minute drive we reached the hotel Aidan was staying at and getting out of the car headed inside and up to Aidan’s room. He was staying on the third floor and his room was a modern stylish room. After we went inside Aidan closed the door and turned to me.  
“Amber I’m so glad we met again tonight. Ever since I met you in Wellington back in June I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Aidan said.  
“What are you saying?” I asked carefully.  
“I’m saying that there hasn’t been anyone else since Sarah as there is no one else I’m interested in. Just you, you’re the only one I’m interested in. I think I’m in love with you Amber,” Aidan said.  
He had moved very close to me as he said this, and slid his arm around me. The feeling of his body so close to mine was electrifying. I gazed into his brown eyes and found to my consternation I couldn’t look away.  
“I really like you too Aidan,” I found myself saying.  
“I know you do Amber,” Aidan said.

His lips were inches from mine as he said this and he closed the gap and met my lips with his. Our kiss quickly deepened and one kiss followed another. My fingers were tangled in his dark curly hair which had gained a bit of length again and I was kissing back eagerly. When we came up for air Aidan smiled at me. I could still taste his lips on mine and I wanted more, so much more.  
“I’d like to explore this Amber. See where it takes us,” Aidan said.  
“Mmm I like that,” I said cuddling into Aidan who still had his arms around me.  
“I promise this won’t be a one night stand,” Aidan said to me.  
He lowered his mouth to mine and we kissed again. Again one kiss led to another and another. When we came up for air Aidan smiled at me.  
“Say you’ll be my chailín,” Aidan said.  
I looked at him confused not understanding the last word he said.  
“It means girlfriend. Sorry I sometimes slip into Irish when I’m being affectionate,” Aidan said.  
“I’d love to be your girlfriend but I just don’t see how it can work,” I said.  
“When I began dating Sarah it was a long distance relationship until she visited me on set here in New Zealand in the summer of 2011,” Aidan said.  
“I don’t know…,” I said uncertainly.  
“Please give this, us a chance,” Aidan said.

My heart was screaming at me to say yes but my mind was screaming at me to say no.  
“We can take things as slowly as you’d like,” Aidan said.  
“But distance is going to be a huge issue. We’d barely see each other,” I said.  
I would come and see you when I could and I’d fly you over to see me. I would make the effort I promise. And I would even be willing to use social media to keep in touch with you if that’s what you wanted,” Aidan said.  
“You’d really get yourself a Skype or Facebook?” I asked.  
“Well not Facebook as I don’t want umpteen million people messaging me all the time. But Skype yes. I can control who adds me on there,” Aidan said.  
I knew then that he was serious about making it work if he was willing to get Skype and that this wasn’t just some fling for him. I was concerned about the fact he might cheat while we were apart as I knew it wasn’t uncommon for actors to cheat when apart from their significant other.  
“I will be faithful I promise,” Aidan said, “I never cheated on Sarah and she never cheated on me,” he added.  
He had obviously guessed what I was thinking. Suddenly I made my mind up. I would give things a try with him. If it was meant to be we would find a way to make it work. This was the chance of a life time and I’d be mad to say no.  
“Yes I would like to be your chailín,” I said.

Aidan smiled and drawing me close kissed me again. I kissed back hungrily losing myself in the pleasure of his kiss. When we came up for air I smiled at Aidan happily.  
“Do you need to go back to your friend’s place tonight?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah I do. Besides I’m saving myself for marriage. My body will be my wedding gift to my husband,” I said, guessing why he had asked me that.  
“You’ve never had sex?” Aidan asked.  
“I’ve never had sex,” I confirmed.  
“That’s something pretty amazing as most people our age are not virgins. I’m not as I’ve slept with my previous girlfriends. I hope that won’t be a problem for you,” Aidan said.  
“Nah it won’t. What you did with your previous girlfriends is none of my business. It’s between you and them,” I said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
“So what happens Tuesday when you go back to the UK?” I asked.  
“I will download Skype on my phone as soon as you’ve left tonight. Although I don’t have any work till early next year I can’t change my flight back to the UK as it was all arranged for me. But I don’t see why I couldn’t come back in a couple of weeks and have a few weeks holiday here,” Aidan said.

I liked the sound of that and smiled.  
“That would be great. I don’t see why you couldn’t come and stay with my sister Nicole and I,” I said.  
“You’ve made me really happy Amber,” Aidan said, drawing me close again.  
We kissed again and then snuggled up on the couch enjoying one another’s company.  
“I really can’t believe none of the guys up in Hamilton were interested in you. You’re smart, beautiful and a pleasure to be with. I couldn’t have asked for a nicer girl to be my girlfriend,” Aidan said to me.  
“Their loss and your gain,” I said.  
Aidan smiled and we kissed again. One kiss led to another and another and soon we were making out. When we came up for air I rested my head on Aidan’s chest a smile on my face. Aidan had his arms around me and I didn’t want him to let me go.  
“We will have to spend as much time together as we can over the next two days,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah we will. I’ll be trooping with my costuming group though like I did today,” I said.  
“I’ll have to come for a walk past your group’s stand and see what you guys do,” Aidan said.  
“Won’t you be busy with your photo sessions and signings and any panels you’ll be doing?” I asked.  
“I’ll get some free time between my scheduled activities,” Aidan said.  
“I have my group’s dinner tomorrow night. We are allowed to take a guest along and most people bring their other half. Wanna come as my guest?” I asked.  
“I’d love to,” Aidan said.

We continued to enjoy one other’s company until it got late at which point Aidan called for a taxi to take me back to where I was staying. When it arrived Aidan and I hugged.  
“I will see you tomorrow. Good night,” Aidan said.  
He lowered his mouth to mine and we kissed. Our kiss quickly grew deep and intense. When we came up for air Aidan let me go and I got into the taxi and was soon heading back to my friend’s place. Inside I was screaming in joy. I Amber was actually going out with Aidan freaking hot Turner. I hadn’t expected anything like this to happen coming into Auckland Armageddon. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that Aidan would actually be interested in me let alone wanting us to go out. When I got back to my friend’s place I couldn’t disguise my happiness.  
“You’re back later than I thought,” Nicola said.  
“Yeah I know. I got invited to go back to someone’s hotel room and hang out for a bit,” I said.  
“No way, Aidan Turner actually wanted you to hang out with him?” Nicola asked?  
“Yes he did. And get this he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes of course,” I said.  
“You’re kidding me. How lucky can you get,” Nicola said.  
“I never imagined that anything like this would happen,” I said.  
“I told you that you’d meet someone special and that it would just happen,” Nicola said.  
“I never thought Aidan Turner would be that someone special,” I said.  
The End


End file.
